Brilhante
by PotterLovesEvans
Summary: Rony e Hermione vão para a Câmara Secreta com a Taça de Hufflepuff. Toda horcruxe tem que lutar antes de ser destruída, certo?


Brilhante

_Essa coisa vai lutar de volta, ouviu? _ Ron me disse.  
>Tinha plena consciência do que poderia acontecer ali. Harry tinha me contado que o medalhão tinha mostrado os piores medos do Ron. Ele não queria me dizer exatamente quais, mas disse que foram suficiente para deixá-lo abalado. Sabia que aquela taça me mostraria coisas como Voldemort vencendo a guerra ou todos mortos. Já estava psicologicamente preparada.<br>Ron me passou um dente de basilisco. Eu levantei os braços na altura da cabeça quando reparei que a taça começava a se encher de água. Aquele momento de distração tinha sido suficiente. A água parecia explodir e nos jogou para longe, tirando a presa da minha mão e mandando Ron para longe de mim.  
>_Eu vi seu coração, Hermione Granger, e ele é meu. Vi seus maiores desejos e seus piores medos. Sempre a garota na qual os meninos nunca reparavam. Sempre a rejeitada pelos pais, que nunca quiseram saber de você. Sempre rejeitada pelos amigos, que só a rodeiam por sua inteligência. _ A água no copo subiu e mostrou Ron e Harry no quintal d'A Toca.<br>_Não podemos partir sem a Hermione! Nós não duraríamos dois dias sem ela. Só não conte a ela que eu te disse isso. _ Ron dizia.  
>Meu coração afundou. Imagens do primeiro ano começaram a aparecer, todas mostrando Ron me chamando de pesadelo. Depois veio o terceiro ano, onde Ron mais uma vez me chamava de pesadelo e acusava meu gato de assassino.<br>_Mais do que tudo isso, rejeitada pelo garoto que ama, que obviamente a trocou por outra.  
>A água mostrava agora o sexto ano, onde Ron e Lavender se agarravam, parecendo um ser bizarro de cabelos loiros e ruivos. Mostrou Lavender falando para Parvati o quanto era óbvio que ele gostava dela e não de mim.<br>Meus joelhos cederam e eu desabei no chão. Ronald não me queria. Como eu podia ser burra o suficiente a ponto de acreditar que talvez ele tivesse algum tipo de sentimento além de amizade por mim.  
>_Destrua essa coisa, Hermione! Não é verdade! Me escute! _ Ron gritava por trás do que parecia uma barreira invisível. Estiquei-me pelo chão e agarrei o dente de basilisco.<br>A água que ainda estava no copo começou a subir, tomando a forma de Lavender. Ela estava ainda mais linda do que o normal. Os cabelos loiros estavam soltos e ela parecia extremamente confiante. Ela me olhou com desdém.  
>_Ele não quer você, Granger. Ron me confessou que só andava com você pelos deveres de casa que ele copiava. É de se espantar que você um dia achou que ele preferia você a mim. Você não é nada, Hermione, nada comparada a garota mais bonita e popular da Grifinória.<br>_Mione. Não dê ouvidos a ela! Espete a taça! _ Ron gritava.  
>_Você vai morrer sem um beijo dele. Você não significa nada.<br>Meu coração estava despedaçado. Levantei rapidamente os braços e desci a presa no copo. A coisa gritou e uma onda passou por nós dois, nos encharcando.  
>Eu sentei no chão gelado da Câmara Secreta. Meu rosto permanecia numa expressão contínua de dor. Lágrimas começaram a descer livremente enquanto eu parava de conter meus soluços. Abracei os joelhos e tentei tirar as palavras da bordejar da minha cabeça. Você não é nada. Eu queria apenas deitar no chão, me encolher como uma bola e esperar a dor passar. Uma mão tocou meu ombro.<br>_Hermione... _ Ronald sussurrou.  
>Encolhi-me ainda mais ao som de sua voz. Os arrepios tão conhecidos se misturavam as imagens que eu tinha acabado de ver. Mais lágrimas desceram pelo meu rosto.<br>_Nada do aquela coisa falou é verdade. Você sabe disso, Mione. Você não está sozinha. Harry e eu nunca andamos contigo só por causa de sua inteligência. Você é engraçada, fiel, esperta e... Linda. Sim, Mione, você é linda. Muito mais bonita do que qualquer uma dessas garotas idiotas que se acham.  
>Meu coração martelava em meu peito. Ron colocou delicadamente a mão no meu queixo e levantou meu rosto.<br>_Você é maravilhosa, Hermione. Por dentro e por fora. Os meninos olham para você. Sim, todos eles. Todos aqueles infelizes comentam o quão bonita você ficou. E sabe o que eu falo? "Ela não ficou bonita. Ela sempre foi linda."  
>Um leve sorriso se formou em meus lábios. Ron abaixou a cabeça e encostou sua testa na minha.<br>_E é por isso que eu, Ronald Weasley, estou. Perdidamente. Apaixonado. Por. Você. _ Ele pontuava cada palavra com um beijo no meu rosto.  
>_Nunca pense que você é inferior. Hermione, você é maravilhosa do jeito que você é.<br>Meu controle se esvaiu ao ouvir a última frase. Inclinei meu rosto e nossos lábios se tocaram. Minhas mãos foram automaticamente para aquele cabelo ruivo perfeito, como se já conhecessem seu lugar. Comecei a dar vários beijos nele, os quais Ron respondia com entusiasmo. Ele tinha a mão na minha cintura e me segurava firmemente.  
>Meu corpo queria mais. Eu queria sentir o gosto dele, mais do que talvez eu precisasse viver. Abri a boca e ele me imitou. Nossas línguas se tocaram e meu mundo parecia que tinha explodido em confete.<br>Nos separamos quando a falta de oxigênio falou mais alto.  
>_Brilhante. _ Ron murmurou.<br>_Sempre o tom de surpresa. _ Sussurrei de volta e nós sorrimos.

_XXXX_

_Outra fic, povo!_

_Essa ficou presa na minha cabeça por um bom tempo até que eu passasse pro computador... Terminei em um dia, acredita?_

_Algum gleek por ai? A terceira temporada tá perfeita!_

_Agradecimentos:_

_Hannah Granger Weasley e Leniita (obrigada, lindas!)_

_Bejjos gleeks e potterheads,_

_GleekGranger_


End file.
